ben10fandomcom-20200213-history
Highbreed
The Highbreed, formerly known as Atasians, are a powerful species that claim they are the first species in the universe from the planet Augstaka. 'Apperance' Highbreed were a white humanoid species with black hands and feet, with a purple face with red eyes, along with eyes on their chest. After the genetic repair, Highbreed now come in many colors. Powers and Abilities The Highbreed are very strong, they have wings that let them fly. They can open their chest up, revealing root-like tentacles they can use to drink water from the ground. They can also shoot claw darts from their hands. 'Weaknesses' Due to Augstaka being cold, they have difficulty surviving and operating in warmer climates, which cause them to quickly dehydrate if they do not find water. Also, before their DNA was rewritten, they were vulnerable to disease and sterility, and were on the verge of extinction. History and Behavior The Atasians call themselves the Highbreed, because they despise every other species and believe that they are above them. They also believe they are the first species ever to come into existence, but that is not be true. The Highbreed are racist to the extent they believe that their DNA is the purest of all alien species and seek to cleanse the universe of "lower life forms". To achieve this, they sent advance forces of Highbreed and Xenocytes. They built massive teleporter gates in secret, through which the main Highbreed armada arrives and destroys the natives and their planet. The Highbreed make no effort to hide their hatred for other races; in Ben 10 Returns, a Highbreed that Humungousaur fought openly and relentlessly insulted him with remarks like "filth" and "scum," and even paniked that Humungousaur had "infected" him when Humungousaur bit his hand. Due to the Highbreed believing that their DNA is the purest of all alien species, they have tried to maintain their blood purity for so long that it has lead to much inbreeding. This idea of racial purity has become their undoing, because of lack of genetic diversity in the Highbreed gene pool has lead the Highbreed's immune system to become weak, making them vulnerable to infection, disease and sterility; their entire race was rendered completely sterile and without children, the Highbreed would become extinction. When the Highbreed were dying out but didn't wish to do so alone, spurring their xenocidal rampage throughout the universe to extreme levels. They wanted to take the rest of the universe with them by driving any species they find or encountered and bring them to extinction like they were. They are fiercely loyal to their commander and for them obeying order and dying is more important for them to live as shown in the episode ''If All Else Fails''. Ben used the Omnitrix to reconstruct the DNA of all Highbreeds with the DNA of the aliens in the Codon Stream. The shock of losing the genetic consistency that had been a pillar of their cultural identity for so long drives the council to immediately consider committing mass suicide as their only remaining honorable route. Reinrassic III then appears and convinces them that Ben helped them live again. The council then elects Reinrassic the new Highbreed Supreme. Afterwards, he declares that the war is over. It was also revealed in War of the Worlds, that Highbreed DNA is in the Codon Stream, meaning Ben can turn into a Highbreed if he were to unlock it. He could also be the only "pure" Highbreed left. 'Notable Highbreeds' *Reinrassic III (Methanosian arm) *Highbreed Supreme *High Court's Officer *Highbreed Earth Commander *Unknown name (The Codon Stream's DNA sample of a Highbreed) 'See Also' *DNAlien *Highbreed Ships *Highbreed Tree Monster 'Trivia' *Ironically, the name Highbreed sounds similar to "Hybrid", a mix between two different species, despite them caring greatly about their "purity". *The Highbreed are very similar to the Daleks from Doctor Who. ''They both believe all other species are inferior to themselves. They also sound similar. *According to Dwayne, he got the idea for Highbreed from bananas. *It's hinted in [[Alone Together|''Alone Together]] that Highbreeds evolved from plants (Reinrassic says they didn't). *The Highbreed, before their DNA was rewritten and their attitude towards other races changed, had much in common with the German Nazi party as they tried to exterminate all other races and were obsessed with racial "purity". *According to Dwayne, at least one of the Highbreed does have Celestialsapien DNA after genetic repair. When asked if he can use his Celestialsapien powers, Dwayne said "Probably not". Category:Villains Category:Alien species Category:Ben's Team Category:Null Void Prisoners Category:Aliens Category:Characters Category:Highbreeds Category: Sapient Beings Category:Former Villains Category:Groups Category:Cleanup Category:Humanoid Alien Species Category:Humanoid Alien Species Category:Males Category:Male Characters Category:Male Aliens Category:Male Villains Category:Allies Category:Highly durable aliens Category:Former Villains